Secrets of a Predator
by JasperAlice4ever2014
Summary: A Series of One Shots about Bigby Wolf and Snow White, and all different stages of their relationship/friendship throughout their years as Deputy Mayor and Sheriff of Fabletown.
1. Sliver of Hope

**Secrets of a Predator** **Chapter 1**

This One Shot is set in the 'The Wolf Among Us' Universe, a few weeks after episode 5.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

_This line is killing me_.

Bigby Wolf was currently standing in a line outside of the Business Office, waiting for his turn to have an _audience_ with the newly appointed Deputy Mayor Snow White.

_I'm the Sheriff, I shouldn't be waiting in this line_, he thought disgruntled.

He was leaning against the wall, shifting from one leg to another. He had waited here for half an hour already.

_I should tell Snow to put some chairs out here_.

"Nice feeling, waiting here huh?", he heard the smug mock of the person standing behind him.

Bigby groaned and rolled his eyes. _Not this guy…_

He turned around and looked at Gren, smirking slyly.

"This whole 'I'm the Sheriff and I do what I want thing' is over now I guess…", he provoked.

Bigby eyed him silently, not giving in into his little game. He was not here for trouble.

He folded his arms over his chest as he asked Gren:" What are you even doing here again? You are here almost every day; you have nothing better to do?"

Gren narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you Wolf?", he snapped.

"I'm here for Holly, alright? She doesn't like leaving the bar to wait in this fucking line for hours", he mumbled.

Bigby lifted his eyebrow suspiciously, but turned his back to the other man again.

_What's up with that? Anyway, as if I care._ He always wondered what was going on with Gren and Holly.

_I'm sure Collin knows all the gossip about the two of them_; he rolled his eyes once again as he thought of the pig. That pig just couldn't keep his snout to himself. He dismissed the thought quickly as he heard noises from inside the Business Office.

"…_look, I need even __**your**__ respect now, so could you stop speaking in such a way with the new Deputy Mayor…"_

It was Snow's voice. His face contorted in worry. That's the actual reason he came here. He wanted to make sure she was doing alright, now that she was Deputy her work must have multiplied tenfold.

But of course he wasn't going to tell her that. He looked down for a moment at the binder he was holding in his right hand.

He had some letters which were by mistake delivered to his Office. They were addressed to Snow though, from various Fables. So he found the perfect opportunity to go check on her and see if she was doing alright.

_If Bluebeard doesn't drive her insane first_. He clenched his fist.

Gren snickered behind him.

"Seems like your lady love has found a new toy", he teased.

Bigby turned to him, with a deadly stare. Gren seemed unfazed and continued his teasing merrily.

"I can understand her though; Pirates are so much more exciting than dogs…" It was now Grens turn to fold his single remaining arm across his chest, a reminder of what happened when he challenged the temper of the Sheriff the last time, ready for whatever Bigby had to say next.

"You know, you don't seem to be so fond of that arm you got left…", Bigby threatened.

"Why?", Gren inquired, oblivious to Bigby's obvious threat.

"Because I'm gonna rip it the fuck out of you if you don't shut up", Bigby deadpanned and took a step towards Gren.

Both of them were interrupted by the sudden opening of the door. Bigby turned around to see Bluebeard finally exiting the Business Office. He eyed the situation in front of him.

"I don't want to disturb you two lovebirds, but you can enter now Sheriff", he stated with a hint of mockery in his deep voice, without so much as looking at Gren, who just huffed and crossed his arm in front of his chest again.

Bigby left the two of them behind him as he entered the Business Office, gripping his binder tightly, trying to calm himself down.

What he saw before him, quickly sobered his anger, and arouse his worry once more.

Snow was sitting in the big chair behind the Deputy Mayors desk, which still had Ichabod Cranes initials engraved on it. She looked absolutely exhausted. There were mass amounts of papers on either side of to her. She had her head in her hands, not noticing his arrival.

He slowly walked towards her, door closing behind him.

"Snow..?", he asked tentatively.

Her head shot up and she immediately had the professional distance on her face, as she always had, nowadays.

"Sheriff Wolf, I am surprised to see you"; she stated, motioning for him to sit in front of her.

"You had to wait outside for some time, so I am sure your matter is urgent?", she asked as he was sitting down. She didn't look up from her notes. He frowned.

"Well, I have these letters here. They were left at my Office, but they are addressed at you…" he began slowly, holding out said letters for her to take.

She quickly took the sheets from his hands, avoiding any physical contact with him.

"That's it? That's what you waited in the line outside for? Mr. Wolf you could have left me a note", she chided as she skimmed through the letters, still not looking at him.

Bigby gritted his teeth. _Really, this Mr. Wolf bullshit again?_

"Look around you Snow, you are drowning in notes", he explained as a matter of fact.

She lifted her head to stare at him icily.

"Are you saying that I am not capable of handling my work, Mr. Wolf?", she demanded as she straightened her back in her chair, making herself taller in front of him.

_Damnit._

Bigby was unsure how to express his worry about her.

"No, I am sure you are capable Snow… How about you get a secretary?", he suggested. He leaned forward in his chair.

"I mean Crane had you as his secretary, and you can have someone too…", he smiled at his idea. She didn't seem impressed.

"Well I have actually thought about it before, and as a matter of fact, right now I'm going through possible candidates.", she replied. He nodded slowly.

_This is not going how I want it to_, he thought unsatisfied.

"…Thank you for your concern though…" she added quietly and smiled a small smile. It seemed genuine.

His face lit up. They were staring at each other for a few seconds.

She was the first to break the silence. She cleared her throat.

"It was nice catching up with you Mr. Wolf now excuse me…", she insisted.

_I guess that's my cue to leave_, he thought dryly. But something wasn't right. He needed to get it off his chest while he still could.

_God knows when I am able to talk to her next…_

"Snow…there is actually one more thing…", he stammered while scratching the back of his head.

She laid her eyes once more on him, nodding for him to speak.

He opened his mouth several times, wanting to speak but unsure of how to begin.

"You know, I'm still Bigby to you. You don't need to call me Mr. Wolf… I mean we are here alone after all." He muttered while looking at the ground.

He heard Snow sigh.

"Look…", she started softly, leaning towards him in her chair.

"I am not doing this because…. There just needs to be a certain level of professionalism between us, now that I am Deputy Mayor. I need your respect as a Sheriff, and all the other Fables should see that too.", she explained.

_I have always respected you Snow_, he thought dejectedly.

"All of Fabletown is going through some changes now, but it is for the better, believe me, Bigby", she added quietly. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized she let his name slip.

He looked at her with disbelief.

_This had been the first time in weeks._

They looked at each other for a moment. Her eyes softened and he could see the once familiar look of fondness in her them.

For one moment it was as if they were just the same people from a few months ago again. Two colleagues with an insufferable boss. Two friends sharing secrets smiles and hidden glances.

She was about to say something, when the door slammed open.

"Hey, how long are going to make me fucking wait out there?", Gren interrupted the scene. Snow quickly regained her composure.

"Not this guy", Bigby groaned quietly. Snow shot him a glance, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"You can come in Grendel. I was just done talking to Mr. Wolf", Snow casually replied.

Bigbys heart dropped.

_So nothing is going to change?_ He defeatedly rose from the chair and started walking towards the door, as Gren passed him with a smug face.

"Sheriff Bigby?", he heard Snow ask behind him. He turned around, surprised.

She suppressed a smile: "I will talk to you soon again". She then turned around, focusing her attention on Grendel.

He stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what she had just called him.

He started walking towards the door again, closing it softly behind him.

He walked casually down the hallway with a smirk on his face.

_Sheriff Bigby huh? I can live with that._

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading. So this is going to turn into a One-Shot Collection.

More chapters are soon to come.


	2. Night of Lovers

Hey everyone,

yes I am back and have a new exciting One Shot for you, this is a little bit of an AU

Warning: This may cause some severe feels

**Bigby and Snow have their first date, and visit a mundy carnival**

Enjoy reading

* * *

Joyful laughter could be heard from every corner, uninhibited dancing and flamboyant costumes as far as the eye could reach, people standing in lines ecstatic for their turn on one of the complex built machines. Jubilant faces proving their exuberance.

Bright lights were shining, illuminating the sky to ban the encasing darkness of the night. Each shade and hue could be seen in this heap of moving objects. Screams, barkers competing to get people to come to their stand, shots and dings from families trying their luck at various booths, processions of merrymaking. All these things were invading his mind, his senses.

He sighed, thousands of aromas breaking into his system. Smells of all the different foods mixing, bathrooms visited by too many people to keep them clean, sweat and adrenalin loaded the air.

But there was this one distinct odor he could always make out above all others, the one thing that tempted him and thrilled his sensation.

_I hate it, I absolutely hate it_. Exasperation was written all over his face as he walked through the crowds of people, trying to keep her in sight. He reached into his pocket to pull out one of his cigarettes. Placing it between his lips, he lit the stem that kept him sane in this controlled chaos, also known as mundy carnival.

"If this is too much for you we can go, you know" her concerned voice reached his ear before he could actually see her. He pushed through a group of people and finally stood before her. Her nose was wrinkled in doubt and her eyes held careful apprehension as she looked up at him.

Tonight he enjoyed her beauty especially, knowing that she was for his eyes to behold. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, a few lose strands of raven hair cascading down her face, making her flawless complexion and porcelain skin seem delicate and dollish. She was wearing a dress that was few shades lighter than her hair, the hem of it ending a few inches above her knee, giving him an indication of her thighs; the ones he had spent various sleepless nights picturing and dreaming about. Her lips were the most alluring shade of red. No, no one would take this opportunity from him.

"It's okay, as long as I get to smoke I'm not going to go nuts" he casually replied keeping his tone relaxed as his hands went back into his pockets. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she turned around and started walking again, admiring the life that this place was radiating. He watched her silently, as they passed each booth, her eyes widened in childish joy every now and then. It was a rare sight to see her so relaxed and amused.

He still couldn't believe it. Bigby Wolf was on a date with no one less than Snow White, _her royal nibs_, as he liked to call her. He had asked her out about two weeks ago, and despite his apprehensions, she had actually said yes, which is the reason why he now strolled close next to her through a mundy carnival. She had wished to go to this place and he was more than happy to oblige.

He heard her sigh next to him. His gaze fell on her as he took another drag from his cigarette; he noticed that she was deep in thought, probably remembering something, with a melancholic smile on her face. She smoothed out her dress and fidgeted with her hands.

"You know" she started quietly "…we had these back in the homelands…" Snow lifted her head and looked into his eyes, smiling shyly. Bigby stared at her lips for a moment, wondering how they would feel against his own.

He brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Her smile widened. "I mean carnivals like these! The whole court would be invited, as well as lords from distant lands" she remembered, nostalgia laying in her voice.

"Everyone would put on their finest gown and bring masks. We had pageants and dances, so many dances." She turned her head to him, gripping his arm in delight of the memory. He tensed under her touch, but quickly relaxed. Bigby couldn't stop looking at her hand holding onto his elbow, he wanted to wrap his arm around her and engulf himself in her sweet scent.

"I once went as Venus, goddess of love and beauty, I held a mirror in one hand and everyone looked at me, admiring the sight of the stranger behind the mask. After a while we were allowed to take off the masks, and then everyone recognized me." Her eyes were gleaming with pride and she chuckled at the memory.

Bigby's eyes softened as looked down on her. _Does she miss those times_, he wondered. Snow always had her mind in the present time, not wasting any of her thoughts to past things. But a tiny part of him felt as if Snow had enjoyed life as royalty and wished herself back to those days.

_Yeah, why shouldn't she? It's pretty sweet to have servants_; he rolled his eyes at his own naivety.

"How come I never was invited?" he teased in mock hurt. She turned her head towards him once more with a playful smile on her lips. She let go of his arm and he immediately felt the loss of the heat she was radiating.

She lifted her hand to her chin, stroking it in wonder. "Hmm, if I invited you, would you have come?"

Bigby huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "I would have cleaned up my fur and presented myself with best manners" He smiled showing his teeth as they now walked through a darker, more remote part of the carnival, away from prying mundy ears. He could see Snow shivering in the cold of the night.

_Damnit she didn't bring a jacket._

"Are you cold? I can give you my coat…" he quickly offered, already unbuttoning his coat to hand it to her.

She shook her head "No, no it's alright, let's just go in that tent there and wait for this breeze to go away" She pointed towards a little tent, that was illuminated by a chain of lights. Both of them hurried to the tent and Bigby lifted the flap of the door for Snow to enter. He followed her inside.

An old woman sat cross-legged on the floor, covered in several layers of fabric. She was looking into a crystal ball that was placed on a tiny table.

"Welcome my children, I am Madame Mysterious, come here and let me tell you your future" the woman croaked.

_What in the hell is this shit?_ Bigby looked at Snow with a skeptic eyes. Snow shrugged.

"Let's try our luck" she smiled. She took a few steps forward the old lady and sat in front of her. Bigby still couldn't believe this. He stood by the exit of the tent, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Give me your hand, my sweet child" the old woman said to Snow while reaching for her. Snow took a glance back at Bigby, confusion written over her face.

Nevertheless she carefully placed her hand in front of the old lady, who quickly grabbed it. The woman let out a few exaggerated "oh's" and "ah's". Bigby rolled his eyes again

_And the mundies are really falling for this shit?_

"…So what do you see in my future?" Snow asked. Bigby couldn't see her but he heard that she was suppressing a smile.

"I see great success in your future. You are ruling over many people…" the woman began, still intently staring at Snows palm.

Bigby nodded approvingly. _Well that's not too bad. As Deputy Mayor she is technically ruling over Fabletown._

Snow looked over at Bigby, brows raised in amusement. He shrugged.

Madame Mysterious tugged at Snows hand once more. "I also see a big romance." Her eyes jumped to Bigby for a second. He furrowed his brows. _What the hell?_

"You will tame a great beast and have many children by him" Her eyes were now glued to Bigby, he just glared at her. Snow stood up slowly, leaving the woman some money on her table and thanking her quickly.

Madame Mysterious just nodded and eyed the two of them as they hurried their way out of the tent.

The breeze was not that cold anymore. Life was still booming and buzzing in the booths ahead of them. Bigby and Snow stood awkwardly outside of the fortuneteller's tent, trying to comprehend what she just said.

Snow looked down on her feet, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Bigby tugged at his coat, he slipped his hand into his pocket to get another cigarette.

He cleared his throat. "Well…that was weird…" he murmured. His eyes met Snow's and he could see the uneasiness in them.

She shook her head. "Yes…let's just move on" She started walking again, ready to explore the rest of the festival. Bigby just looked at her for a few seconds, sighing defeatedly, he followed her.

~oOo~

"Where are we going exactly Snow?" Bigby asked after a while of walking past all attractions and booths. The carnival was still going strong in its flamboyance and cheerfulness.

The awkward feeling after their encounter with Madame Mysterious still hasn't subsided though. Snow was no longer strolling through the festival, it was as if she was walking away from him. He needed to change that quickly.

_This is supposed to be a date after all._

"That's where we are going" she explained and pointed at something in front of them. Bigby followed her gaze and saw the object of her desire. A huge ferris wheel. Bigby felt nervousness rising in him. _Me? On top of that big thing?_

Snow seemed to notice his uneasiness and smiled smugly. "Are you afraid of heights Bigby?"

"Me? Psh, I'm afraid of nothing" he lied. It was not completely a lie though. Bigby seldom feared anything. He just was a little nervous…that's all. At least that's what he told himself.

Bigby glanced into the night, blowing smoke into the air. He suddenly noticed Snows hand slipping into his. He turned his head immediately down to her, brows raised in surprise. She looked up at him with tender eyes. "Don't worry I'll be there" she whispered softly, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

Bigby's eyes were locked on their intertwined palms. His hand was very big in comparison to hers, still they seemed to fit perfectly. Her soft palm was soothing against his calloused hand. She was rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of his hand.

He saw a faint blush on her cheeks and had the strong urge to lean down and kiss her. He smiled softly at her, both of them were staring at each other, baffled but still glad about the little act of intimacy they shared. Bigby leaned his head down to hers until he could feel her breath on his face. His grip on her hand tightened and he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. She turned her head away from him. Bigby felt the rejection stinging deep.

She cleared her throat, her hand still holding his. "Shall we go then?"

He looked at her for a few moments. He couldn't conceal the hurt he felt at her rejection. _This is probably going too fast for her._ Then an idea came striking into his mind.

"Wait, Snow" he tugged on her hand. "Before we go to the Ferris wheel, let's do one thing real quick…"

~oOo~

"You don't have to do this for me" he heard Snows amused voice beside him. Bigby didn't listen; he was concentrating on his target.

Before both of them went to the Ferris wheel Bigby wanted to win something for Snow from one of the countless booths, so he dragged her along to a shooting stand, and tried his luck.

_It is a matter of honor, she is my date, I have to get something good for her_. Bigby was determined. The only problem was, he was not a very skilled shooter. So handling him a fake shotgun to shoot as many cans as he could actually proved itself to be a problem for him.

Snows hand on his shoulder was a great distraction for him so the first time he shot, he actually hit nothing.

_Goddamnit!_

He also failed miserably the second time, now he only had once chance left. Snow smiled amused the whole time, she seemed to enjoy herself.

_This is embarrassing, go Wolf, you can do it_, he encouraged himself. Finally, the third shot actually hit some cans, and relief washed through him. Snow clapped her hands in appreciation and let out a small laugh.

"You can choose from one of those…" The owner of the booth showed Bigby and Snow a small collection of prizes they could choose from. Most of it was useless junk.

Bigby smiled at Snow "Go ahead and choose whatever you like" he mumbled, motioning her towards the prizes. She seemed to think for a moment before her gaze fell on a little stuffed dog. She pointed at it. "I want this one" The owner nodded and handed Snow the little dog.

Bigby furrowed his brows "Why the dog?" She looked up at him and shrugged. "It reminds me of you…" Snow started playing with its soft little ear and Bigby actually feel himself blushing.

He cleared his throat. "I'm a wolf and not a dog" he mumbled with a gruff voice. He felt Snow slip her hand in his own once again. Before he could say anything she was pulling him with her. "Now let's go to the ferris wheel…"

~oOo~

At the highest point of the Ferris wheel, the flashing lights and loud noises of the carnival below seemed far away. Up there everything was silent, and the night was clear from any clouds. The stars where the only thing illuminating the cubicle in which the two lovers were sitting.

Bigby was gripping the edge of the seat, trying not to look down, breathing slowly to calm himself. Snow had her head pressed against the glass and looked down onto the city.

"Wow, look at it Bigby, they all look like ants" she marveled.

When he didn't answer she turned around to him and smiled. She took a seat next to him on the bench of the cubicle and slipped her hand in his once again. She cleared her throat, and looked down on their intertwined hands, her little stuffed toy dog resting next to her.

"This evening has been nice Bigby…" she muttered. Bigby relaxed and looked down at her with a tender gaze. She leaned towards him, her pale skin making her look like an angel in the soft light of the starry sky.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly to his scruffy cheek, her lips lingering there for a second. Bigbys eyes closed and his hand stroked hers as he relished in the feeling of her warm lips on his face. She pulled away a few seconds later. An awkward silence was filling the air.

He couldn't help the smile that placed itself on his face. He felt drunk, drunk on happiness.

Snow leaned into him, one hand still intertwined with his, the other one placed on his leg as she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to enjoy the silence. No words were needed at this moment, and the awkward feeling quickly changed into one of complete peaceful bliss.

Bigby wrapped his arm around her and rested his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

_I can get used to this_. He didn't know if she could feel it but he pressed a little kiss on top of her head.

He didn't know what this would mean for the future, how this date had changed their friendship, but of one thing he was sure.

Bigby Wolf was sure that he would hold her whenever she needed him, be a comfort when she was hurt and love her no matter what happened, until the end of all times.

* * *

Aww :P

Thanks for reading everyone, all your nice and sweet comments make my heart jump.

Check out my other stories, as well as my collab channel with drecklyn (winterwolf of fabletown)

See you next time ;)


	3. Through a Catchers Eye

Welcome back!

It took me a while to write a new chapter because I felt as I have been lacking as of late. But after figuring some stuff out I present to you the new chapter!

**Summary: Flycatcher goes unnoticed by most Fables, but he is the only one to see what is really going on between Bigby and Snow.**

Enjoy reading 3

* * *

Colors spread across the sky ready to announce the new day. Oranges and reds painted all over the clouds as if depicted by a celestial hand. Powerful rays flooded over Fabletown, lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf, unique hues gracing the surface of every residency, from soothing lavender to brilliant amber.

It was early in the morning and the town was already astir. Metallic clatter of pots and pans could be heard, as well as splutter of water from the bathroom faucet. The aroma of pancakes was wafting down the stairs. The residents of the Woodlands were slowly rising from their sleep to begin another day in the more or less peaceful city of Fabletown.

What Fabletown didn't see though, was once again their most loyal and humble soul. Even though the day had just started, Flycatcher was already at his usual spot in the lobby making sure every surface and every corner of the Woodlands was neat and polished. Yes, it was true; Flycatcher was often overlooked and ignored. He was the silent watcher, never judging only observing, and he was contented with that role. Not only did he get to work in peace, but he also got to see things that the rest of Fabletown failed to see. Secrets, whispering, hidden smiles, all these things didn't went unnoticed by Flycatcher. Being the modest soul that he was, no secrets were ever spilled by him. He would just smile, wondering what else has changed in his absence from the Woodlands and go about his business.

As he stood there, absentmindedly wiping the floor, he reflected over everything that changed since he had been here last. Of course, there was a new Deputy Mayor now. Crane was gone, which was also the reason he was allowed to work here again in the first place. Snow White was now in charge, the seemingly cold and calculating woman had been the main topic in many discussions Flycatcher had heard down in the lobby. People were whispering and gossiping about her, how she was heartless and bitter. Flycatcher would just silently disagree, he knew that Miss White was far from heartless considering all the fondness and affection he saw in her eyes when she was looking at one specific person. No one but him knew of the true nature of their _relationship_. To everyone else they were colleagues, first and foremost. Also some people didn't fail to recognize them as friends. But only he knew that they were more than friends. He had gotten a few glimpses here and there. Flycatcher remembered the first time he had gotten a glimpse into their little world, when they thought everyone else was asleep.

_The inky blackness of the night sky was deep and pristine. The air around him was ice cold and the sense of eternity that took over his mind was spiritual in nature like a rare rapture that only few people experienced. Flycatcher enjoyed the midnight silence as he was sitting on a bench in the Woodland gardens. He leaned back and looked up to see the stars. They were of all sizes, some faint yellow, a few dull red and the white ones were like perfect diamonds, worth thousands or maybe millions. Two shadows entered the gardens from the Woodlands backdoor. Their linked hands were as mysterious as the night sky. Both of them came to a halt, feeling sheltered from prying eyes by the surrounding flowers. __A nostalgic feeling had indulged itself onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have happened earlier. His arms were tightly wrapped around her shoulders; hers were clinging to his chest, and her head on his shoulder. Basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth, he looked down at her, his eyes dulled by the darkness of the night. He gave her a wolfish smile, that one he knew that she had loved from a long time ago. Caressing her supple cheek, he lifted her chin, their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. Flashbacks attacked her mind with every passing second. After all the pretending, the hurt and lifelong pulling away she couldn't wait another moment._ _Grabbing his shirt, she closed the gap between their lips with one swift movement, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss that engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul. There was no longer the need to be subtle. Bigby and Snow savored this moment of intimacy they could only share at night, when everyone was asleep, not suspecting anything between them._

_Flycatcher was watching the scene from his spot at the bench. A little smile spread across his face and he looked away, giving the two lovers the privacy they deserved._

His silent musings were interrupted when he heard the familiar ding of the elevator. Flycatcher turned around to see no one else than Sheriff Bigby Wolf and Deputy Mayor Snow White exiting the elevator. Both of them were looking relaxed and even though there was no physical contact between them, their eyes spoke of a new kind of intimacy of them. Flycatcher straightened himself, broom still in one hand.

"Good Morning Sheriff and Miss White" he greeted politely. They were the first people he saw this morning and he wondered if their secret forced them to meet at unusual times.

Bigby and Snows expressions quickly sobered as they noticed they were not alone in the lobby. Bigby tugged at his tie, clearing his throat and taking some steps to make the distance between him and Snow bigger.

"Good morning Flycatcher… I didn't know you would be here so early…" he replied while keeping his gaze on Snow. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"The Sheriff and I are going to the gardens to discuss some Office matters" she quickly explained, smoothing out her skirt, the authority in her voice did not leave any room for questions. Both of them seemed uncomfortable, as if they were caught.

Flycatcher nodded and both of them quickly made their way out of the back door. Fly turned around to continue wiping the floor. He couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face. A lot of things had changed since he was here last some for bad… and some for good. He was happy for the Sheriff and for Snow. _If Boy Blue knew_, he chuckled silently.

"You're here already Fly?" he heard the gruff voice of a clearly sleep deprived Grimble behind him. Flycatcher didn't notice his arrival, but now he was there in his signature seat behind the reception, putting his feet on the table to take a nap, as usual.

"So, seen anything strange this morning?" Grimble yawned, closing his eyes to once again have a nap.

"No, nothing unusual…" Flycatcher replied innocently as he couldn't suppress the smile that was still there on his face.

And so Flycatcher continued his day, working in the lobby and later meeting up with Boy Blue and Pinocchio. What Fabletown didn't see though, was the knowing smile that spread across his face whenever the Sheriff and the Deputy Mayor were mentioned. After all, some things were only meant to be seen through a catcher's eye.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading. I will probably upload another chapter at least once a week from now on, so see you next time :)

Bye lovelies 3


	4. Not like him

Chapter 4 – Not like him

* * *

The night sky was dark and vengeful. Streaming shrouds of cloud coiled and writhed. He stared out of the window into the dreary scene, faint splattering sounds came from outside, hissing as lightning struck the sky, unearthly sounds filling the air.

He could sense the fresh scent of cool rain as it trickled and taped on the windows in a calming and soothing one- two rhythm that could lull an insomniac to sleep, rolling down the dark glass. The rain quenched the silent thirst of the plants as thick sheets of icy water pummelled the dark soil and replenished it with the promise of a green life.

Only a mere hour passed since he uncovered the revolting debauchery of the now former Deputy Mayor Ichabod Crane. Bigbys stomach twisted into knots and he clenched his jaw at the thought of the vile and lecherous creature that could come up with such a perversion. He was seething with vengefulness, his body stiffened and his grip on the seat tightened, the leather creaked under his grasp, and his growing claws threatening to rip the material.

A possessive growl escaped his lips as he thought of Snow. Anger swirled like a red tide within, rising to choke him. His breath became harsh and shallow, his hands automatically let go of the seat and curled into fists, his claws cutting into his flesh. The painful evidence of the extent of Cranes fantasies was stored in his left pocket; it was as if the picture was burning his leg. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He remembered Beauty's words.

_You know how you felt when you saw that picture? It's going to be much worse for her._

He knew he needed to control himself, contain his anger and the hatred he felt, for _her_ sake. Bigby leaned back into the seat and hoped the drive to Lilly's funeral would be over quickly. He needed to see her, make sure she was alright.

As he looked out of the window, once again silently watching the steadily falling rain, he couldn't suppress the pang of guilt he felt. _Am I not just like him?_ He pondered dryly. He didn't lie to himself, he knew of his own desire towards Snow. And sometimes he thought she noticed it too. A frown graved on his face. The longing he felt and the urge to be at her side were part of his daily life. He couldn't help but breath in her scent once in a while and on some nights he didn't resist the yearning that was constantly plaguing him. He had imagined her parted lips meeting his own, or her whispering soothing words of affection into his ear.

So what gave him the right to openly state this hypocrisy when he was no better than Crane? A man who was acting on those desires while he himself was bottling them up inside his soul only allowing those thoughts to enter his mind at night, when he knew she would never notice. It did not justify Cranes deeds, but it made him despise himself even more.

Bigby rubbed his forehead and let out an exhausted sigh. It was as if the nightmare was never ending. First he had to endure the thought of her being murdered in cold blood and now he had to witness the immorality that was disgracing her. A new kind of hatred was filling him; a deep burning self-loathing ate its way into his mind. Maybe he had more with Crane in common than he would ever want to admit? Suddenly a memory tugged at the back of his mind:

_A fragile pellucid blue was what he saw as he leaned his head back and looked up into the sky. Cool spring air filled his lungs and he felt refreshed and freed from the restricting walls of his tiny office. He had allowed himself to take a short break from his work for once to enjoy the peace and tranquillity of the Woodlands gardens. In this particular season it was a pretty sight to behold, and he who had been especially fond of nature would once in a while indulge in the pleasure of valuing it._

_In his composed obliviousness he didn't notice the sound of her signature heels as she made her way towards him. His eyes were closed and his head leaned back, facing the sky to drink up any sunlight that was shining. She silently sat next to him on the bench and a soft smile placed itself on his face as he knew he was in the company of his favourite person._

"_Hey" He lazily greeted, head still leaned back. He didn't expect her to ever take a break when she was doing her work, even less join him in his lazing. She didn't answer him for a while and he noticed how tense she was next to him. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at her. Her elegant features were contorted into a frown and a troubled expression lay in her eyes. "Is everything okay?" He hesitantly asked. _

_Snows hands were folded in her lap and he heard her sigh. "It's nothing…" She shook her head and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He had the urge to put his arm around her and comfort her; instead he put his hands inside the pockets of his coat. "Are you sure?" Uneasiness hung in the air, as it did so often when both of them were trying to conceal their true feelings._

_She sighed and looked into his eyes for the first time. "Crane is just… giving me a hard time." She shifted uncomfortably, and avoided his eyes once again. He couldn't help but pity her, his eyes growing soft. He knew how hard it was to work for Crane. He was a control freak with a __propensity__ to __exaggerate__, but he always trusted Snow to handle the situation. He let out a grunt of dismay. "Crane is an asshole" He grumbled as he fished a cigarette out of his pocket._

"_He is just… a sad, lonely man" He heard Snow mumble as he lit the stem that was placed between his lips. Bigby shrugged. He didn't sympathize with him. Not seldom he found himself in the situation of wanting to give the Deputy Mayor a good smack. But of course there were rules he had to abide to._

"_It's okay. I can handle it…" She slowly continued, still not looking into his eyes. He watched her silently as he took another drag from his cigarette. "And you're still here with me... so I'm good" She tried to sound nonchalant. "Aren't you?" She turned her head to look at him and she smiled a weak smile. He eyes holding back all the sadness and loneliness he knew she secretly felt, her hands were gripping the hem of her skirt; she was expectantly looking up at him. Bigby swallowed at the raw emotions he saw in her eyes. He knew she was holding back, trying desperately to keep up the illusion of her unwavering strength. Bigby wanted to hold her, tell her that he would never leave her and comfort her, but he knew that she didn't want him to ruin this carefully built lie. She needed it to believe it herself. Snow didn't want him to walk on eggshells around her and he knew it. He had to _made_ her believe she was always strong, so she would believe it. _

_He leaned his head back once again, closed his eyes and continued to face the sun. _

"_Yes, Snow. Always."_

"We're at the Buckingham Bridge, Bigby" His cabdriver announced, pulling him out of his memory. Lost in thought he had completely missed the arrival at his destination. But there was something else, a sudden understanding settled into his mind. He would never be like Crane, nor was he ever like him.

Crane only sought to satisfy his sick cravings, but Bigby never wanted anything else than for Snow to be happy, whether it was with him or not. It was true, his body desired her, but he loved as well. The heat he felt for her was accompanied by a tender feeling in his heart and the urge to protect her. He was willing to give everything to her; there was no doubt, no question.

And so, Bigby Wolf realized that he was not like him.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) See you next time lovelies :3


	5. Something for you

**A short drabble written on tumblr. Dedicated to my wonderful Skype friends.**

* * *

The day of his departure was slowly approaching. His nerves tingled at the familiar thought of the battlefield. It was a faint omen of the carnage that was to follow.

Still, he couldn't deny the anticipation that was bubbling up inside him. His fondness of war and the need to protect his territory were spreading a sly smile across the Wolf's face. The political differences of the mundies once again called for the truest form of negotiation: War.

Lighting a cigarette, he leaned back into his chair. The beast within him hungered and yearned for the rush of excitement combat filled him with and the alternation of his job as Sheriff which strategizing provided him with. He was a stray dog, with no family to hold him back, only his duty as Sheriff would lead him back to Fabletown once victory was in his grasp.

_Well, there is also another reason_, he smiled dryly.

A sharp knock on the wooden door of his office snapped him out of his thoughts. The distinct smell of the person behind that door made him sit up. _It's Snow._

He cleared his throat, tugging at his tie. "Come in" he muttered, inhaling more of his cigarette. The door slowly opened to reveal her pristine form. Her black hair fell over one shoulder, piercing blue eyes were spotting him and her sensual lips were curled up into a polite smile. "Hello Bigby" she greeted with a nod as she softly closed the door behind her. She took a few steps forward standing in front of his desk. He eyed her for a few seconds.

"You know Snow… you can sit down…" he hesitantly said. An awkward silence was stretching between them. He continued looking up and noticed that her hands were clasped behind her back.

"You're leaving soon…" she spoke quickly, avoiding his eyes, shifting from one leg to the other. She ignored his statement about taking a seat completely. _Is she nervous?_ He wondered suspiciously. Bigby nodded slowly, taking another drag from his cigarette. He waited for her to continue, eager to know where this way going.

"I thought I'd… "She began unsure how to phrase her sentence with a frown on her face. She sighed and revealed her hand from behind her back. "Here this is for you" She mumbled softly, placing something that looked like a piece of cloth on his desk. Bigbys eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't tell what the piece of cloth was so he stretched his arm to grab it.

"I have to go. I need to manage a few things for the Deputy Mayor" she spoke a little too loud. He raised his brow at her as she hurried to get out of his office. "Thanks…" he mumbled, perplexed by her weird behavior. As her hand was on the doorknob she turned her head to him and he could make out a faint blush on her porcelain cheeks. "You're welcome" she smiled softly and closed the door behind her.

_Well, that was strange._

His eyes lingered on the door for a few more seconds before his attention turned to the cloth Snow left on his desk. He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray before reaching for the little gift she left him.

As he held it, he instantly felt the softness and recognized what it was. It was a handkerchief; an artful seam was stitched into the lilac fabric. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes closed at the familiar and comforting scent of Snow that the handkerchief was holding.

A warm feeling of tranquility was spreading through his heart as a grateful smile appeared on his face. She wanted him to take this, so that he could always have something to remember her, even when they are thousands of miles apart.

He slowly unfolded the handkerchief to find a little piece of paper falling out of it, onto his lap. His mouth opened in surprise and with his other hand he took the piece of paper. She had only written these few short words with her elegantly curved handwriting.

_Come back soon._

The pure simplicity of pain and joy rushed through him all at once and he felt as if his heart was swelling. His love drunk smile was proof of the happiness he felt at receiving this gift from her.

He slowly brought the handkerchief to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss into the fabric, smiling the whole time.

"I will Snow, I promise."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Princesses Choice will be updated in the following days


End file.
